The present invention relates generally to the field of pressurized air supplies and passageways for turrets with sliding ram assemblies that are used in can making machinery. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sliding air valve mechanism for use in pressurized air pathway systems for can making machinery.
Conventional can making machinery utilizes sliding ram assemblies to perform a processing operation on a can, such as necking, flanging, curling, or any other suitable processing operation. The sliding ram assemblies are used to guide and control the interaction of the tooling and the can. The can is pressurized with air to strengthen the body and resist the forces of the processing operation.
Traditionally, pressurized air has been supplied directly to the can and sliding ram assemblies via hoses or tubing and fittings. Due to the movement of the sliding ram assemblies, these traditional hoses had to be flexible. These conventional hoses have been subject to damage and wear from rubbing and flexing, thus requiring replacement hoses and additional maintenance work on the machines.